The True Nature of Kingdom Hearts
by Dark-Heart Alchemist
Summary: A desire to be with those he loves drives him to purify his heart and maybe even bring his friends to life [Kingdom HeartsxTwilight Zone crossover]


**(((I'm going to try this in first person. Please don't hate me))) **

"Larxene...I'm going to be with you soon"

I felt the crack between the door to light with tears streaming down my face, I took Silver Shadow and jammed it between the door and the darkness in my heart began to infect the door. The door became covered in veins of pulsating darkness, I smiled as the darkness dug into the door to light. I twisted the blade and the light from the door shone through, I smiled as I heard the outcry of the countless hearts that had been absorbed by my sword. The sword itself seemed to be in pain as veins of light covered the blade. I smirked as the sword shattered and a blood curdling howl was heard. The hearts absorbed by the sword entered the door to light and they disappeared, I was amazed as my memories appeared in forms that seemed like I was reliving them.

"Larxene I'm here...What the hell?"

I heard a voice that sounded taunting and partly unfamiliar but it wasn't the only one, I heard the voice of Zexion, Lexeaus, and Marluxia. The voices taunted me about how I was incompetent, I placed my hands between the opening in the door and pried it even further open. I looked into the light and my entire body trembled, if I entered Kingdom Hearts I might not return or be transformed back to Kalame. I couldn't care less Larxene was in there and in a few seconds I would too, I used all my strength to open Kingdom Hearts. I saw the light and my heart felt pure and clean, I stepped forward into the light and the door shut behind me. I lost consciousness and fell down, when I came to hours later I was in The World That Never Was right back where I started in front of Oathkeeper castle. But I felt different and smaller as if I had become younger, I walked forward and fell to my knees when I looked around, I heard footsteps from behind me and a voice that sounded incredibly familiar. The voice was feminine and slightly innocent yet cocky

"Hehehe what happened did you hit your head? God you're hopeless, I leave you alone for an hour and I find you on your knees tired out, sheesh you must be out of shape. Hehehehehe I feel sorry for Nami if you get tired this easily"

I felt strangely sick and looked at my hands, they were smooth and hadn't been like that in many years, I felt like I was in some sort of dream but no such luck. I bashed my head against the ground and saw blood, this was quite real. I looked at Kingdom Hearts and gasped in amazement, the door had no handles on it and no way of entry. I took a deep breath and wiped my forehead of blood, the voice spoke again slightly freaked out

"What are you doing Mele? Err I guess you have your reasons, well Mele where is Kal? I lost her after we finished shopping, that reminds me we picked you out a cute little bikini to give to Nami"

I wanted to scream out 'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!' But I couldn't even move, it was strange that I had just been able to smash my head against the marble but now I couldn't do anything. Somehow I got up without even doing anything, it was as if there was another soul in MY body...or was I the other soul in this person's body? Who were all these people they were talking about? As I thought this I was answered by the other soul in the host body 'Get out of my head, I don't know you so why don't you leave me alone?' I was confused and then I regained control over the body. I forced my eyes to see my reflection and I almost died of shock. It looked like me when I was 16 but it had black hair and dark brown eyes eyes, just as I was about to ask where I was the other being inside took over. 'Who are all these people? Where am I?' I thought, the other soul replied in thought 'You're in Dive City, you...You are the guy from my dreams, but how are you here?' I tried to laugh but nothing escaped our mouth 'Dive City? Dreams, I'm as real as you if not more. Back to the point who are you and who are all these people?' Before I heard an answer our body turned around to face what seemed like a young Larxene

"Are you okay Mele? You haven't said anything in 5 minutes"

I took control of the body and rushed forward, I wrapped my arms around the girl and she flushed red as if it was strange. The other soul barked at me saying profanities before saying something normal 'What are you doing? I've got a girlfriend. If Lar tells Nami she'll never forgive me' I smiled and held the girl even tighter. the other soul began to curse again but shut up as soon as the girl wrapped her arms around our body and began to cry. 'But she has Zex' I lost control but when the other soul took over he didn't let go 'That's it. Now go and touch the giant door, if you do we might separate.' He turned our body around and walked towards the door, every time we switched control we kept walking. When we reached the door he had control, he placed his hand on the door and sure enough another body appeared beside him. My soul had gotten into the exact body I had when I was sixteen, I looked at my hands and over to the girl who was on her knees crying as if she had lost a parent. I looked over to Mele he was staring at his hands flexing them every often while. I walked forward and drew the attention of both the people, Larxene fell backwards as if she was seeing ghosts

"Larxene, please don't be afraid"

I said as a furious Mele rushed forward and spread his arms out to guard her from me, I stared into his eyes and wondered if I had somehow stumbled into a universe opposite of my own, as if the opposite of every choice I ever made played out here. I pushed past Mele and took Larxene's hand, she looked into my eyes and I could tell she felt comforted. She stood up and wrapped her arms around me, I returned the feeling and held her rocking on my feet

"Do you know who I am"

"No but I've seen you in my dreams, but I thought you were just a figment of my mind making up my perfect knight in shining armour"

She looked into my eyes and I could tell she wondered what my name was, I moved her bangs from her eyes and laughed under my breath

"My name's Malaketz, heh you're brash aren't you Larxene?"

"How did you know my name was Larxene? Only me and my parents know that"

I kissed her lips to shut her up and it obviously worked, Mele watched silently before he heard footsteps. I kept Larxene close to me as the footsteps became louder, she seemed not to care and rested her head against my chest. The person that came up the step was Namine followed by a young silver haired girl who was apparently shy. She hid behind Namine when she saw me, it was apparent she feared strangers

"Hey guys I found Kal in the cafe playing Axel and Marluxia in Asteroids, it seems they won't admit she beat their score- Hey who the heck are you? Lar are you cheating on Zexion?"

Larxene held me closer almost suffocating me, I moved forward and she hid behind me embarrassed, I stood a few feet from Namine and bowed gracefully. Mele rushed up past me and hugged Namine kissing her as if no one else was there, she stopped him being embarrassed and they exchanged one simple kiss before she gave Larxene a look. I looked over Namine' shoulder at Kal who just held onto Namine's waist, I turned my attention back to Namine and cleared my throat to speak clearly

"I am Malaketz, and as for Lar cheating nothing is going on, I'm new here and she was just being nice"

"What are you talking about I saw her all over you"

"Nami Zexion broke up with me at the mall"

Larxene looked sadly before I kissed her lips gently, she wrapped her arms around me again and smiled brightly. I felt bad she had her heart broken but I didn't bother to mess with the subject, she poked my stomach and laughed

"He's the guy from my dreams I told you about, the one that- Well you know"

She blushed red and kissed my cheek gently, seeing this Kal finally came out from behind Namine and scanned me like a hawk, she smiled and shook my hand abruptly

"Nice to meet you mister Malaketz, I'm Kalame but my friends call me Kal. You look a lot like mister Zexion and mister Mele"

Nami smacked the back of Kal's head and Mele intertwined Nami's hand with his. I shook Kal's hand enthusiasticly, I wondered how it was in someone's dreams and if this was just a crazy vision induced by my exposure to the light of Kingdom Hearts

"Well nice to meet you all, err can we get out of this place? I need some place to stay for the night and some new clothes, so can someone show me around the city?"

**And it is to be continued in Ch.2: New Home **

**(((Have mercy when rating TT))) **

Mele's Appearence: Appearence: AKA Nami's Appearence: AKA Lar's Appearence: AKA Kal's Appearence: 


End file.
